News and Events
15th June, 2012 'New Father's Day Calender' Today sees the launch of another special event calender. The father's Day calender follows the normal three day format running from June 15th, 12:00pm PDT (8:00pm UK/Ireland) until June 18th, 12:00pm PDT. The completion items for this event is the Kano Longbow 170/100 12th June, 2012 'New Land: Skadi's Blizzard' A new area, Skadi's Blizzard, was made available today. This land is only available to those at level 6,500 and above. As you would expect this land has a boss, (the) Skadi, not to be confused with Skadi. . 11th June, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 4th to 10th June' Well it's been a long time coming (59 seasons in all) but AweSumTastic have finally taken the top spot. After a slow start they followed this up by a slow finish. They took more than 2 hours to complete the task. At any minute they could have been pipped at the post by RELAX who were just waiting on one player for most of that time. In second place was HELS Notorious Hellions a guild that has only been around for 10 weeks. 7th June, 2012 'Battle Arena Results' Well the first Battle Arena had mixed results and we are now older and wiser. Here is a table listing all 1,902 entrants and their finishing positions. Where did you come? 4th June, 2012 'Battle Arena Starts Today' The new competition, Battle Arena, starts today. Only those at level 2,400 and above may take part. The object is to kill everyone else in the arena to be the sole survivor. Only the top 200 will receive an entry prize but everyone gets XP (win or lose) and, possibly, Battle Drops every time they attack. With half an hour to go there are almost 2,000 participants registered to fight so 90% of those taking part will not be in the winners circle. 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 28th May to 3rd June' I don't know what happened this week but only 3 guilds, Hyenas, Fart Hammers and RELAX were able to make it through to Sunday with full points. The Hyenas were the ones who ended up taking top spot in under 10 minutes. Fart Hammers were the runners up but they seem they were content to take a top 3 spot. 1st June, 2012 'New June Calender' ]Today sees the launch of the June calender. It follows the normal calender format which runs during the course of a month. The event runs from today until 30th of June. The item awarded on completion is the warrior, Kano Ranger 160/100. This combined value of 260 places it significantly below the 30 FP articles which are 375+ and even the 25 FP items in the sale which range up to 350. 'June Gifts' ]The new June gifts have just been released. No major excitement this month. The Hunters Glaive 43/43 joins the Jormungund Spear 43/43 as top weapon. A new level 700 tier has been created populated by the Axe Hilt Sword 40/36 and the Wingspan Helm 36/40. Rounding off the quartet of new releases is the Warmaiden 21/21 only the third gift warrior to be released to date. 28th May, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 21st to 27th May' It doesn't like anyone was in any particular hurry to claim the winners trophy this week. RELAX eventually managed to saunter past the winning line in an appropriately relaxed, 80 minutes. This is their 8th time at number one in the 15 weeks that they have been a Viking Clan guild on Facebook. Runners up were Number One who have a pretty impressive record themselves having spent two-thirds of their 60 weeks in the top ten. 21th May, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 14th to 20th May' Well RELAX were pretty much on their own this week in terms of speed due to the absence of AweSumTastic and Hyenas from the race. Second place was taken by Defenders of Valhalla. Last week's emerging stars, HELLKATS sank back in to the pack only managing a disappointing 18th place. 19th May, 2012 'Stats for Some High Level Items Revised' Today the developers anounced an increase in the attack and defense stats of all: *Rare Battle Drops *Legendary Items (crafted from Boss drops) *Limited Time/Quantity FP purchases *Loyalty Items from Gold level up to Alexandrite level. Most of the Favor Point items have been increased by at least 100 overall (50 to each stat.). The Legendary items haven't fared so well. None of them have been increased more that 10 per stat. the average being 3 or 4. A couple of them have not been increased at all. 14th May, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 7th to 13th May' RELAX were back on top form this week beating Hyenas in a time of around 6 minutes. In what may have been a tactical move both guilds were late finishing their points for the previous day. The other thing worthy of note this week was the emergence of new guild HELKATS showing up in the top ten after only 9 weeks in existence. 1th May, 2012 'New Holiday Challenge Event For Mother's Day' A new calender running over 4 days (72 hours) starts today at noon (PDT, UTC-8), 8PM for the UK & Ireland. As usual a new key will be released every 30 minutes and you can only hold one timed key (plus any friends keys). You may complete the event up to 3 times. The reward for completion will be the Kano Staff 120/128. You needn't necessarily find yourself in a blind panic if you haven't bought a gift yet this holiday is mostly confined to North America. Those outside the subcontinent will already have coped with the trauma of Mothering Sunday (fourth Sunday of Lent) back in March. 7th May, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 30th April to 6th May' For the second week in a row Hyenas have pipped RELAX to the top spot. Hyenas finished in a time of around 20 minutes. May 1st, 2012 'New Calender for May' A new calender starts today. It follows the usual month long format running from today until 31st May. The star prize this month is the Kano Death Helm 126/126 along with the usual XP and cash. 'Gifts for May' This month sees a new, best gift weapon. It is the Jormungund Spear 43/43. It is also noteworthy in that it is the highest level gift released so far. Your clan will have to be level 1,000 to give it. April 30th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 23th to 29th April' Well congratulations are due to the Hyenas who managed to steal 1st place back from runners-up RELAX in just over 10 minutes. The question is does this mean a return to form for the Hyenas or is this just a minor blip on RELAX's bid for world domination. April 23rd, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 16th to 22nd April' Well if we didn't know it before we know it now. RELAX are the team to beat. They proved it this week by topping the table in a time just a little bit over 10 minutes. Former undisputed champs, Hyenas, had to be content with second place. April 16th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 9th to 15th April' Hyenas are back at the top for their 30th win. They did not seem to be in any great hurry though winning in a time of just under 4 hours. I can't help thinking that this was a hollow victory for them as their new rivals, RELAX, put themselves well out of the running and could only manage a disappointing 12th place. Defenders of Valhalla took second place, one of only 3 guilds to get maximum gamer points this week. April 11th, 2012 'New Co-Op Boss For Hel Rising' Today sees the release of the new boss, Hel Rising. This new boss is unlocked in the new area, Hel Rising which is now becomes the highest area in the game. Level 5950 and above will have direct access to the new area but at present I do not know what level you have to be to unlock the adventure that gives you access to the new boss. April 9th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 2nd to 8th April' Well it's RELAX again, this time in a time of about 15 minutes. The runners up this week were Varangian Guard. April 2nd, 2012 'New Calendar Released for April' The Easter Calendar runs from today ending on midnight (PDT), the 3rd May. This challenge follows the normal month long calendar rules. The Item awarded for completion this time round will be the warrior, Kano Mage 124/124. April 1st, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 26th March to 1st April' Well RELAX have done it again within the first 25 minutes. Three wins in a row means that they have taken over from Hyenas as the guild to beat. In second place this week were Varangian Guard. March 31st, 2012 'New Gifts for April' April sees the introduction of 4 new gifts. This time there are 2 notable additions this month. There is a new highest attack weapon, Block Hammer 42/35 and a new warrior that outranks Sheep and that is the Ulfsark 22/22. March 25th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 19th to 25th March' Well RELAX dominate the gamer table again this week to make it 2 wins in a row. This is impressive when you consider the determination the other top guilds must have had to not let these pups get a look in this week. AweSumTastic take their usual 2nd place position while old champions, Hyenas, could only manage 4th this week. March 20th, 2012 'Ymir The Storm Giant' Today see the launch of another new boss, Ymir the Storm Giant. He is situated in the Asgard GT area March 18th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 12th to 18th March' Looks like RELAX made good on their threat as they took first place this week. They managed this feat in a very respectable time of 15 minutes. It took Hyenas 45 minutes longer before they got all their points in to finishe second. With the arrival of RELAX It looks like the competition for top of the leaderboard just got a little more interesting. March 16th, 2012 'Battle Drops Have Arrived' Today the developers announced the new feature of battle drops. They have come about in order to address the problem of no drops for people who prefer to battle. Compared to bosses drop rates are very low but battles do give a much better rate for XP. Please see the Battle Drops entry for more information as it develops 'St.Patrick's Day Calendar ' A new calender event is scheduled to start today. Simply called the March Calender it differs slightly from the {C}calender format that began with Cupid's Carnage. This event runs over 72 hours. Starting the day before St. Patrick's Day and ending the day after. Instead of a new key every 20 minutes keys are delivered at a slightly more relaxed 30 minutes. The item awarded with this even is the weapon, Kano Krystal 90/158 along with the usual cash and XP. The event actually starts at 12PM West Coast (USA) time. March 12th, 2012 'Bosses Display Page Update' It looks like the devs. are still listening. They took the idea posted by Kul Oakenshield in this thread and implemented it today. With this change you can actually see which bosses still need some more attacks to reach 100% of the Kill Reward Damage without having to select the boss to check. March 11th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 5th to 11th March' Seems like Hyenas are back on form after winning this week's competition in around 65 minutes. The big news revolves around new kids on the block, RELAX. After just 3 weeks as a guild RELAX took second place. What that score does not reflect though is that they were at the top of the table waiting for just one more player to complete for the majority of the first hour (surprisingly no player has been replaced yet) while Hyenas were waiting for at least 3 players. March 7th, 2012 'Freebie from KANO/APPS' Due to the recent series of outages the developers have kindly decided to give everyone affected a free item. For Viking Clan players this item is the warrior, Kano Assassin 126/120. This item will be available until Monday, 12th. Thank you KANO/APPS. March 5th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 27th February to 4th March' In another interesting week that saw continuing outages and the demise of Hi5 as a platform for KANO?APPS games Varangian Guard emerged triumphant for a second time. AweSumTastic improved on last week's position to take second place. February 28th, 2012 'Leap Year Calender' Today sees the launch of yet another special calendar. It follows the same format as the Cupid's Carnage event, new key every 20 minutes and calender repeated 3 times, except this one will run for a full 48 hours (except for those playing on the Hi5 website). And, in a change that shows that KANO/APPS do listen, they have added a countdown timer to the page so that there can be no doubt when the event finishes. The main prize for completion is the waeapon, Kano Krusher 156/90. If you have the time or favor points it might be possible to end up with 3 of these in your inventory. February 26th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 20th to 26th February' Well after a weekend of outages. Viking Clan remained up long enough for HELS Defenders Of Helheim to take the number one spot in a very respectable time of around 28 minutes. Fart Hammers managed to beat AweSumTastic to take second place. February 19th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 13th to 19th February' Hyenas are back on form taking the title in under 30 minutes. AweSumTastic were also back in their usual 2nd place position. February 14th, 2012 'Date Set For Hi5 Departure' The Developers have finally received a departure date from the Hi5 network. That date is 29th February. With only 15 days to go KANO/APPS have yet to come up with a definite plan but reading through their forum here it looks like a straight 1:1 migration to Facebook has been ruled out by the developers on the grounds that it would be unfair to both Hi5 and Facebook players on the leaderboards. They instead seem to be offering points on a take it or leave it basis. Their plans are so sketchy at the moment they haven't even said if they will be skill or favor. February 13th, 2012 'Cupid's Carnage Commences' A special calender event has been launched for Valentine's day. While taking on the format of a normal calendar event it differs in 3 important aspects. It lasts only 2 days instead of the usual month. A new key is released every 20 minutes instead of once per day. The final departure from the norm is that the calendar can be completed a maximum of 3 times. You may ask clan to help you, as usual you get 1 free key for every 5 clan that assist, up to a maximum of 3 free keys for every calendar. Key prizes range from a 50% chance of getting 5% of the XP needed to level, to a 5% chance of getting 20% of the XP needed to level. These are about half the size of the payouts for the monthly calendars except for the 5% chance where the monthly payout is a whopping 60% of XP level plus 5FPs, 3 times more than for the Cupid's Carnage equivalent. The main prize for completion is the warrior, Kano Deathknight 146/100. If you have the time or favor points it might be possible to end up with 3 of these in your inventory. February 12th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 6th to 12 February' This week in a final showdown lasting well over 7 hours congratulations have to extended to Bloody Barbarians who emerged victorious ahead of rivals, TAZ. This is their first time at the top but they are a familiar sight in the top ten having made 25 previous appearances there. Contrast this with newcomers TAZ who only formed 4 weeks ago. They look like they will be a force to be reckoned with in the future. February 5th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 30th January to 5th February' HELS Defenders Of Helheim claim the top spot this week. This will be the 4th time they have won a number one pennant but they are no strangers to the top ten having been there for 31 weeks previously. AweSumTastic take the number 2 spot. February 1st, 2012 'February Calender launched' Today sees the launch of the continuing monthly launches. The clear bonus for this month is the Kano Kiteshield 100/146 along with a huge hoard of coins and enough XP for an entire level. 'New Gifts For February' ]There have been four new releases this month. Most significant amongst them being the Valkyrie Feather which at 40 attack and 40 defence becomes the most powerful weapon available as a gift surpassing the Spellbook. Do not expect this from everyone though as this gift is only unlocked at level 750. January 29th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 23rd to 29th' After last week's lapse the Hyenas are back on top. NUMBER ONE hold on to the number two spot for a second week. The winning time was around 40 minutes after reset. January 26th, 2012 'Hasta La Vista Hi5' Well not entirely. It was announced on December 14th that the struggling social gaming site Hi5 had been acquired by Social networking site Tagged. This is of concern to Viking Clan players because a significant number of people play Viking Clan via the Hi5 site. Although Tagged are keeping the site open it will remain Hi5 in name only. KANO/APPS, the developers of Viking Clan, along with the Hi5 players learned today that this revamp of Hi5 includes developing all games in-house and have given a deadline of the end of February for all 3rd party games and apps. to leave the site. The KANO/APPS response is understandably quite vague at the moment having just had the news themselves, but they are hoping that they will be provided with software tools to migrate some of their Hi5 players to Facebook. They stated that they will evaluate the situation and give the affected players an updated report within the week. Meanwhile Hi5 players face the prospect that, even if they can be migrated safely, they will lose clan who choose not to move to the increasingly autocratic, erratic Facebook. January 22nd, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 16th to 22nd' We finally have a new name at the top of the league table, congratulations to HELS Defenders Of Helheim. They are no strangers to the top spot as this is the 3rd time they have finished first. NUMBER ONE had to be content with No. 2 in this weeks 3-way race for the top position. January 15th, 2012 'Gamer Points Season Winners for 9th to 15th' Hyenas get the win yet again. The winning time was something like 1 hour 45 minutes. In a repeat of last week's result they were followed by AweSomeTastic in second. January 12th, 2012 'The War Over War Rages On' Due to abuses of the system and confusion over opting in, the developers have made a couple of basic updates to the new feature. Guilds can now opt in and out at will instead of waiting out the previous 2 days cooling off period As an adjustment for no cooling off period. Normal bounty rates apply rather than the previous situation where just basic bounty costs were applied regardless of the number of bounties placed. 'Clan Add Update' Overshadowed by the start of guild wars the developers have updated the Invite submenu under Chieftains. Clicking on Chieftains used to take you directly to a list of friends who are not in your clan. It now takes you to a page with two buttons marked Invite Friends and Invite Friends Playing. Choose the second option to find those who play Viking Clan but are not part of your clan yet. This new system is a temporary setup provided by Facebook as the old version was proving to be increasingly troublesome. On some browsers it was taking upwards of 20 minutes before an invite could be sent successfully. The developers hope to replace this with their own version some time within the next fortnight. January 11th, 2012 'War' Guild wars have now started and as expected chaos reigns. The general level of attacks has gone up and not just for war participants. Kano/Apps is still asking for feedback. January 9th, 2012 'Rumours of War' Not a rumour any more. The developers have finally announced the much anticipated feature, Guild Wars. It is set to launch on 11th January. So guilds have very little time as to whether they would like to opt in or not 'Re-enter the Dragon' Today sees the return of Nidhogg the Dragon now at Level 12 so there are currently 2 world bosses on the go January 8th, 2012 'Season Winners for 2nd - 8th January' Hyenas take the season trophy closely followed by AweSomeTastic, yet again. January 7th, 2012 'To Serve Them All My Days' More problems for Viking Clan. It seems that they had several cache servers die today. This has caused problems with various things such as: Game History Feed; Rivals List and Gifting as well as others. They say that the failed servers have now been replaced but they are still having problems. For instance Guild Feeds are still disappearing as soon as they are entered. Funnily enough the last major server outage was exactly a month ago. Does anyone else see a pattern? January 4th, 2012 'Best Gift Ever' Four new gifts have been released. Most notable amongst them is the Spellbook 38/38 This now outclasses the diamond as the most powerful gift weapon in the game. January 2nd, 2012 'Calender Month ]' Today sees the start of the January Calender. The completion item for the January calendar seems to be slightly higher than that for the (Christmas) Holiday calendar if it is a weapon and considerably higher if it turns out to be a warrior. With no special holiday to mark could this mean that the developers have started monthly calenders? January 1st, 2012 'First Blood of 2012' The first league win of 2012 goes to Hyenas. This gives them the double as they won last week's Christmas season. The winning time was just under an hour. Not surprisingly there were only 3 guilds on maximum points going into Sunday. Along with them were AweSumTastic and Varangian Guard who are still battling it out for 2nd place (as of 45 minutes after the top spot was taken) '(Christmas) Holiday Calander Ends today' Just a brief word to say that this ends today. If you fail to complete it by the start of Monday (Kano/Apps time, GMT-8) you will lose out on cash, XP and the Kano Blade 182/60, one of the most powerful weapons in Viking Clan. If you are just a few doors away from completetion, in this case, I would recommend you spend the Favor points to finish it. The blade would certainly sell for 25 favor points so it would be a considerable saving coupled with the fact that you get the cash and XP as well. While I am here I would just like to take this opportunity to wish a HAPPY NEW YEAR to all our readers and contributors. December 28th, 2011 'Daily Gamer Points Finally Pay Off' There is now a reason for getting your Gamer points in. You now get an XP reward boost based on your level, Gamer points acquired and (for guild members) your guild's finishing position. Those not in a guild also recieve an reward for acquiring Gamer points. While this is a welcome addition for everyone members of the top guilds are still not satisfied as It could be argued that there is still no actual reward for members of the guild who take the top spots on the leaderboard as was promised when guilds were first intoduced. December 27th, 2011 'Better Than You Thought' According to reports this happened between 4 - 6 weeks ago but as I have only just noticed I shall include it here. It seem that the developers have been doing a few item upgrades. Older favor point purchases and some Calender completion drops have had their stats. upgraded. They now have an additional 30 attack and 30 defence. For example the old Christmas Elf has gone up from 55 attack/75 defence to 85 attack/105 defence. So if you've been wondering why you've been winning more battles recently this may be a factor in your success. December 25th, 2011 'Calender Calamity' Anyone hoping to get a little boost from the Holiday Calender earlier today were faced with disappointment as this feature disappeared for several hours. Viking Clan was not the only Kano/Apps game to suffer this fate and while it has now been restored no explanation was given for it's original disappearance. 'Christmas Leaderboard Toppers' The Hyenas take the top spot for the Christmas number one of 2011. They were unopposed going into Sunday morning when the last member of HELS Defenders Of Helheim failed to show up by the reset. The Hyenas are the most successful guild in Viking Clan history. This is the 23rd, No.1 win they have achieved and since their inception they have never fallen out of the top 50. December 17th, 2011 'This Far and no Further' Looks like there has been a slight tweak to the maximum damage feature of boss attacks. Before you could do more damage than the originator specified but once you had gon over you could do no more. Now it will not go 1 point over the limit set, no matter how much stamina you use. December 14th, 2011 'We Finally Have Stamina Boosts' The long anticipated Stamina Boost is finally with us. The boosts are recieved and used in a similar fashion to Energy Boosts except that while an Energy Boost adds 100% of maximum Energy the new Stamina Boost is restricted to 75%. December 13th, 2011 'Update to Guild Page' The guild page now has been given an update. The main changes are that members table now runs the full width of the game area and the tropy case has been reduced to a single row. It does not look like any new information has been added for the ordinary member. Additional member stats. have been added for leaders and officers. 'New Minimum Damage Display for Boss Attacks' Boss attack pages now sport a new minimum damage readout. Hopefully this will be converted to a graphical display in the future but for now it is a welcome addition for those who set out to collect minimum damage drops. December 12th, 2011 'The Viking Clan Wiki has a new Administrator.' Hi. I'm Fablanta I am a new a newcomer to the world of wiki's but a long time player of the game. That is why the layout may be a bit chaotic but, hopefully, the content will be sound. I would like this to be the number one place to come to for Viking Clan help (well after Kano/Apps forums). Any contributions you would like to make would be welcome along with comments and suggestions. December 11th, 2011 'Season Winners' Congratulations to Varangian Guard for winning the current season. It started off as an 8-way tie but in the end it came down to 3 teams with one missing player. The winning time was about 75 minutes. They have been in the top ten, on 40 previous occasions but this is their first time they have managed to secure the number one spot. December 10th, 2011 'Hail the Norns ' The newest Viking Clan boss was unleashed on the world today. Called the Norns (See here for an explanation of the name) it found in the Vingold - Godly Trials land so it is only directly accessible by few high level players. Details of it's drops can be found on the Bosses page. December 7th, 2011 'Death of a Database' Today at around 3 am Pacific Time the Viking Clan database came screeching to a halt. What would usually happen in these circumstances is that an auto-alert system would route a call through to the cell/mobile phones of selected staff members but for some reason, on this occasion, that system failed. It was only when a developer arrived back at the office at 7:45 am the next morning that the crash was discovered (seems like none of the developers have friends who play Viking Clan in the small hours of the morning). Category:Bosses Category:Gifts Category:Gifts